Regret et remords
by Victory87
Summary: Personne ne peut me sauver, pourtant tous le monde sait ce qui se passe. Personne ne veut me sauver. Bellamort, belladolphus.
1. Introduction

**Aprés avoir passé tous l'été a n'écrire qu'en anglais ou presque, je reviens avec ma nouvelle fic. Celle ci est plus noire et bien plus sérieuse que Le couloir malibu. Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien, ma fic contient (pour le moment cela peut évoluer comme je ne l'ai pas fini) du sexe, de la violence, torture, de la scarification et "du suicide". J'espère que mes précédents lecteurs viendront lire celle ci ^^ et des nouveaux aussi! Voici l'introduction.**

J'ai juré que je lui serais fidèle jusqu'à ma mort, mais maintenant je le regrette. Pendant la première guerre, je n'ai jamais douté, ou du moins jamais jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé Potter. Ensuite, à Azkaban, les premières années ont été très dures, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il reviendrait et que je pourrais sortir, être enfin de nouveau libre. Cependant, au bout de cinq ans j'ai commencé à penser que je mourrais ici. Finalement j'ai compris que la meilleure chose à faire, la seule chose à faire, c'était de stopper moi-même tout ça, cette souffrance insupportable. Oui, de me tuer.

C'est pendant les derniers mois que j'ai réfléchi au comment faire. J'ai alors décidé de m'ouvrir les veines, certes c'était une solution moldue, mais ça pouvait être très beau, tout ce sang répandu, presque théâtral. Ensuite il a fallu trouver les lames, mais ce fut plus facile que je le pensais. Le soir de mon évasion fut le soir où ma Marque me brûla, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années. Je pensai que c'était parce qu'elle s'effaçait. Puis j'entendis du bruit dehors. Je me levai pour aller voir, et là, je vis que c'était les autres Mangemorts. Sous le coup de la surprise, j'avais empoigné les barreaux de la fenêtre, sauf que j'avais oublié que je tenais encore les lames. Je me retins de crier de douleur, les lames s'étaient plantées dans mes paumes, celles-ci étaient charcutées et saignaient abondamment. Presque aussitôt après, le mur de ma cellule explosa. Un homme entra, je ne le reconnus pas tout de suite, il était grand et mince, assez laid. Puis je croisai son regard, et je reconnus tout de suite ses yeux marron, presque noirs. C'était le maître.

J'eus un accès d'espoir, j'étais si naïve, si stupide à l'époque. Maintenant, je n'ai plus confiance en personne. Je vais vous raconter mon retour de la prison.

Si seulement j'avais su. Aurais-je saigné mes veines? Oui.

**Review svp!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voila la suite, petite dédicasse a ma béta Inkfire (dsl d'avoir oublié de te mentionné dans l'intro o.O). A tous mes lecteurs car je sais que vous êtes nombreux même si vous ne vous êtes pas fait entendre, vous aurez peut être la suite dimanche si je suis en état de faire quoi que se soit (et oui premier jour de vacance soirée au Buck donc forcement le lendemain on est pas forcement trés fraiche).**

Je me forçai à m'agenouiller devant lui. J'étais surprise qu'il soit venu me chercher en personne, je me sentais un peu anesthésiée, tout cela se déroulait si vite. Il prit mes mains et regarda les coupures, en appuyant dessus pour que la douleur se fasse encore plus présente. Mon sang ruisselait et venait piteusement s'écraser sur le sol infect de ma cellule, à y repenser c'était plus comique ou tragique, mon précieux sang pur s'écrasant sur un sol d'une saleté sans égale que d'autres beaucoup moins nobles avaient embelli de leur propre sang impur. Je levais les yeux vers lui, je n'aurais jamais été aussi insolente auparavant, mais la prison change les êtres. J'avais tellement souffert que la douleur n'était plus qu'une sensation habituelle, voire même banale, ne valant en tout cas pas la peine de la craindre. Il me regarda dans les yeux et demanda d'un ton glacial:

«Veux-tu mourir, Bellatrix?

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça maître?

- Tes mains sont profondément coupées et les rasoirs par terre me font me poser des questions. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir.

- Mais je suis très heureuse de vous voir.

- Tu ne le montres pas et ceci prouve le contraire.»

Il lâcha mes mains et se détourna, se dirigeant vers le trou dans ma cellule. Je le retins par le bras, soudainement terrifiée. Je ne voulais pas rester ici.

«Vous partez maître?!

- Oui, pourquoi m'encombrerais-je d'une suicidaire?»

Sa réponse me fit mal, très mal, mais ne m'étonna pas.

«D'accord, très bien. Je suis désolée de vous avoir retenu.»

Me relevant, je lui tourna le dos pour revenir sur ce que l'on est sensé appeler un lit. Il ne voulait plus de moi, très bien, pas de problème. Peu importait maintenant, car je savais que même si il me laissait ici, cela n'était pas gênant, j'avais trouvé ma prochaine occupation. Je m'assis sur ma couchette en retenant les larmes de rage qui viendraient bientôt zébrer mon visage. Il pouvait partir. Mais il s'arrêta, me dévisageant.

«Bellatrix, tu veux que je parte?!»

Je ne répondis pas à la question. Qu'il parte ou qu'il reste, quelle serait la différence pour moi? Il ne me sortirait pas d'ici, alors oui, d'une certaine manière, je voulais lui dire _oui, partez_. Il était furieux; il valait mieux que je reste là plutôt que de partir avec lui. Il me punirait, me tuerait peut-être.

Il me tourna le dos et partit, reconstruisant le mur derrière lui.

J'éclatai en sanglots, de chagrin et de rage. Pourquoi était-il venu? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas laissée finir ce que j'allais faire, ce que je devais faire? Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais venir, je m'étais bêtement fait de faux espoirs, j'avais cru que mon calvaire était terminé, qu'il allait m'emporter avec lui. Que j'étais stupide. Le maître ne pense qu'à lui, exclusivement à lui. J'étais à peu près sûre qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour me faire souffrir, pourquoi en aurait-t-il été autrement? Il n'aime personne à part son serpent, et encore, personne n'en est vraiment sûr. Pourquoi avait-il été furieux en découvrant mes intentions? Encore un de ses mystères.

J'aurais mieux fait de ne m'être jamais intéressée à lui. Ce soir à minuit, je me tailladerais les veines, c'est décidé.

J'attendis patiemment l'heure de mon salut, l'heure de ma mort; l'heure anniversaire de mes 25 ans de Mangemort. Je n'étais sûre que d'une chose, je trancherais en premier sur mon bras gauche, celui de cette Marque maudite.

Minuit arriva enfin, j'étais prête. Je m'étais faite la plus belle possible avec le peu de choses que j'avais encore en ma possession. Je pris la plus grande des deux lames et dessinai dans ma chair une première grande croix. Puis une autre sur l'autre bras. Ma Marque réagit, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Le sang coulait abondamment, j'avais réussit à couper assez profondément. Il colora les draps, puis le sol. Mon sang pur. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, mais je ne bougeais pas. Il fallait que tout soit parfait pour mes derniers instants, mon dernier souffle. Je voyais de moins en moins clair, les sons me paraissaient venir de très loin. Mais l'un d'eux se détacha, bien plus fort que les autres, je crus même voir quelqu'un. Était-ce un ange venu me chercher? Étais-je enfin morte? Je souris à l'ange.

**A suivre... et une review?please =$**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voila la suite de ma fic, cette fois pas de long discour trop mal à la tête xD. Merci à mes revieweuses! **

Je sentis vaguement quelque chose me prendre dans ses bras, me demandant de ne pas mourir. Mais je me m'en souciai pas, j'allais partir, enfin. Je me sentis quitter le sol. Puis je ne vis plus rien et ne ressentis plus rien.

J'ouvris les yeux, malheureusement je n'étais pas morte. Quelqu'un m'en avait refusé le droit. C'était tellement odieux, tellement égoïste, je voulais mourir! Je pleurais de rage, de colère, de mécontentement. On m'avait privé de la seule solution, la seule liberté qu'il me restait. Secouée de sanglots désespérés, je plaquai mes mains contre mon visage, ce qui me causa une horrible douleur dans les bras. Je cessai de pleurer et souris d'un seul coup en voyant les bandeaux qui encerclaient mes bras devenir rouge. Tout n'était pas perdu! Je forçai le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que les plaies se rouvrent complètement. Puis j'attendis que la mort revienne. Je me foutais totalement d'où je me trouvais et d'à quoi je ressemblais, le plus important c'était que j'allais finalement pouvoir mourir, le sang coulait encore et encore. Il se répandait sur des draps en soie vert que je ne connaissais pas, et je fermai les yeux. Une idée me vint soudainement à l'esprit; je n'étais plus dans cette maudite prison. Tant pis, je n'aurais pas profité de ma liberté, mais peu importait du moment où je mourais en paix.

Mais une fois de plus je refis surface bien vivante, quelqu'un m'avait de nouveau sauvée. J'allais tuer celui qui me faisait subir ça. Je sentis une présence près de moi, un regard me fixant. J'essayai de bouger mes bras mais la douleur était tellement vive que je renonçai très vite. Alors, je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir celui qui m'ôtait mon droit de mort constamment. C'était le maître. Je me sentis vraiment surprise et blessée, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me laisser tranquille, me laisser mourir en paix? Pourtant c'était bien lui qui m'avait abandonnée à mon sort. Je compris d'un seul coup mon erreur; en tranchant mes veines, j'avais coupé la Marque, et c'était pour ça que je vivais encore.

Il était assis sur une chaise, à côté d'une fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Je tentai de me lever, mais il m'était impossible de la faire sans utiliser mes bras, qui me donnèrent, en échange de leur effort, une affreuse douleur. Je réussis cependant à me redresser tant bien que mal. Quand il vit ma tentative désespérée, il s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur le lit tout près de moi. Cette proximité me gênait. Ses yeux étaient noirs de fureur; il m'en voulait, il me punirait, il y avait même peut-être après tout un espoir qu'il ne me laisse pas en vie.

«Pourquoi?

- J'en avais assez, c'était la seul solution.

- Mais pourquoi recommencer?

- Pour les mêmes raisons.»

Sa colère envahit l'espace comme le venin d'un serpent les veines de sa pauvre victime.

«Tu ne veux plus me servir?»

Je ne répondis pas, j'ignorais moi-même la réponse. La cause était juste, mais les années à Azkaban m'avaient amenée à me poser des questions. Toute ma vie lui était dévouée, j'avais passé toute ma jeunesse dedans...

«Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée? Vous disiez vous-même que vous ne vouliez pas vous embarrasser de moi.»

Il ne répondit pas, mais je compris moi-même immédiatement.

«Vous refusez que les gens soient heureux! Je voulais mourir, je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais.»

Les larmes dévalèrent mon visage, j'avais presque hurlé ces derniers mots.

«Vous m'avez tout pris, ma vie, ma jeunesse, même si je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait dans le passé. Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de me refuser le droit de mourir!»

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes. Lui était toujours silencieux.

«Laissez-moi mourir, Maître, je vous en supplie...»

Il me gifla tellement fort que je retombai sur le lit. Je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle là, et je ne compris même pas son geste. Puis il me força à me redresser à nouveau, m'empoignant par les cheveux et tirant ma tête en arrière pour me contraindre à le regarder.

«Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tu es à moi, A MOI! Je t'interdis de mourir tant que je ne t'en ai pas donner l'ordre! Suis-je clair?!»

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Sa soudaine violence, ses cris me terrifiaient.

«Oui maître.»

Je compris que je ne saurais jamais pourquoi il avait fait ça pour moi. Mes bras étaient obligés de me soutenir dans la position où il m'avait mise, et forcément mes plaies se rouvrirent. Quand il vit les bandeaux redevenir rouges, il passa un bras derrière mon dos et prit l'un des miens pour l'examiner. J'étais appuyée contre lui, tout près de sa tête, et je n'osais pas bouger de peur de le contrarier. Il enleva doucement le bandage, puis il passa ses doigts le long de mes plaies. Il fit la même chose pour mon autre bras. Puis il me regarda dans les yeux tout en passant sa main sur mon visage. Je me retins de frissonner sous le contact. Il se rapprocha encore. Il était beaucoup trop près; mon cœur battait comme jamais. Il resta un moment ainsi, à un centimètre de moi. Je n'osais pas m'avancer ni me reculer. Puis il colla son front au mien et dit:

«Tu manquais, Bella.»

Il m'appelait par mon surnom, preuve qu'il s'était calmé. Cette phrase voulait tout dire et ne m'apaisa pas; je manquais en tant que membre, parce que j'étais forte, mais je ne manquais pas pour ce que j'étais, il aurait dit la même chose pour tous ses autres mangemorts... Je n'étais rien pour lui. Pourtant j'étais si proche de lui, dans ses bras, son front contre le mien. Il y a une époque où j'aurais avancé, où j'aurais rapproché mes lèvres des siennes, mais elle était révolue. Sa main essuyait mes larmes; il rapprocha mon visage du sien et m'embrassa doucement, ses deux bras me soutenant. Puis il me rallongea et partit.

Je ne le comprendrais jamais.

Comme il l'avait si bien dit, j'étais à lui, malheureusement pour moi. Mais où étais-je? Je ne reconnus pas les lieux, ça ressemblait à un manoir. Serait-ce... Non, ce n'était pas possible, je n'étais quand même pas au manoir Riddle? J'essayai de me lever, mais je n'étais pas totalement remise de ma perte de sang, un affreux vertige vint affaiblir mes jambes, brouiller ma vision et je m'effondrais.

Je me réveillai dans le même lit, avec le maître à mes côtés. Je sentais son regard sans faille sur moi. Que me voulait-il?

«Tu peux te lever.»

Je le regardai hésitante, j'avais déjà essayé, mais ça n'avait pas été une réussite. Sans me laisser le choix, il tira la couverture. Je me levai sans que le vertige ne revienne. Il s'avança dans le couloir, et me fit signe de venir. Je m'approchai doucement et le suivis dans le couloir, puis soudain je ne vis plus rien; je sentis des bras me retenir, avant de perdre totalement conscience.

Il était encore là à mon réveil. Je tentai de me relever, mais il m'empêcha de bouger.

«Tu ne bouges pas, je te ferai porter ton dîner.»

C'est à partir de là que l'enfer commença.

**Review? La suite bientôt**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voila la nouvelle suite. Je remercie mes revieweuses et ma bêta. (piti message pour ma bêta: je vais écrire une fic en anglais tu voudrais la prés corrigé quand je l'aurais faites?)**

Je passai une semaine dans cette chambre à me reposer. Le maître me surveillait de très près, à un tel point que ça en était gênant, je n'avais presque plus d'intimité. Quand il fut sûr que j'avais récupéré tout mon sang, il me permit de sortir de ma chambre. Maintenant je pouvais déambuler dans tout le manoir, mais pas encore dans le parc. J'étais comme un oiseau en cage, privée de ma liberté d'aller et venir comme bon me semblait.

Ce jour-là, mes pas m'avaient conduite dans la bibliothèque, j'avais allongé mes jambes sur le divan et je me réchauffais près du feu. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi il faisait ça pour moi, il ne pensait qu'à lui, et c'était bien ça le problème: qu'allait-il me demander en échange? J'entendis alors des pas qui se rapprochaient, j'enlevai mes jambes du sofa juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce. Je m'agenouillai devant lui; il ne me demanda pas de me relever, il aime dominer les autres partout et tout le temps. Après toutes ces années passées à Azkaban j'avais compris tout cela, peu lui importait le sort des autres du moment que lui restait. Il en avait toujours été et en serait toujours ainsi.

Il se servit un verre de bourbon et s'approcha de moi. Cette scène ne me rappelait que trop bien les soirs passés en sa compagnie dans le passé, où généralement il me torturait, où il hurlait sur moi. Tous ces mauvais souvenirs remontaient lentement dans ma mémoire. Il me fit signe de me relever.

«Tu me déçois Bellatrix.»

Je me doutais du sujet de la conversation, mes tentatives ratées de suicide. Le moment était donc venu.

«Je vous croyais mort.

- Tu penses que j'aurais pu mourir à cause d'un bébé?

- Non, mais ne voyant plus aucun signe de vie, au bout de 10 ans, j'ai commencé à douter, Maître...

- TU AS DOUTE ?! TU TE FOUS DE MOI! Après tout tu n'es pas aussi loyale et fidèle que tu le prétendais.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça! J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour vous!

- Ah oui, et quelle vie? Laisse-moi rire.»

Comment osait-il! Je pouvais supporter bien des choses, mais là c'en était trop. Je m'avançai vers la porte.

«Qui t'a permis de sortir?!

- Moi-même Maître.

- Depuis quand te permets-tu ce genre de liberté!

- Depuis que je n'ai plus foi en vous.

- JE TE DEMANDE PARDON?!

- VOUS M'AVEZ TOUT ENLEVE!! MA VIE, MA JEUNESSE, MON MARIAGE, MA LIBERTE ET MÊME MON DROIT DE MORT!!»

Nous ne parlions plus, nous hurlions, fous de rage l'un contre l'autre.

«J'aurais dû te laisser crever!

- Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé, vous saviez très bien que c'était ce que je voulais, mais comme toujours vous n'avez pensé qu'à vous. Votre égoïsme est un puits sans fond.

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça!

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un sang mêlé.»

J'y étais allé très fort, je le savais et j'allais payer. Il brisa son verre et me gifla avec une telle force que je m'écroulai par terre. Il se rua sur moi et me frappa encore et encore. Je réussis à saisir ma baguette et lui lançai un sort. Je sautai sur mes pieds, malgré les douleurs lancinantes qui se répandaient dans tout mon corps, et m'élançai dehors. Il me rattrapa bien vite, me plaqua contre un mur et commença à m'étrangler. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, peut-être que j'allais mourir cette fois-ci, cette perspective ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, c'était toujours mon désir. Sous le manque d'oxygène, je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, ou plutôt on me réveilla. J'étais dans les bras du maître qui me serrait contre lui, aurait-il des remords? Quand il vit que je m'étais réveillée, il me dit de rejoindre ma chambre au lieu de dormir par terre. Il avait bien failli me tuer cette fois. En passant devant le miroir, je vis les marques qu'il avait laissées sur mon cou. Il ne s'était même pas excusé. Je me couchai et m'endormis aussitôt.

Quand je me réveillai de nouveau, il me sembla voir quelqu'un dans la pièce. Je posai mes mains sur les draps et sentit sous ma main gauche une chaleur; quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de moi pendant que je dormais. C'était si dément, je ne le comprendrais jamais.

Le soir même je dus manger avec lui, mais aucun aliment ne passait, étrange pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait étrangler n'est-ce pas? Et bien sûr il commenta:

«Tu ne manges pas?

- J'ai mal à la gorge.»

Certes ce n'était pas très fin mais c'était la vérité. En lui répondant, j'effleurai mon cou. Il ne répondit rien, heureusement pour moi car mon mal de gorge m'empêchait de parler. La table était immense et bien sûr nous étions chacun assis à l'extrême bout. Je me levai de table, il m'interpella:

«Tu pars?

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.»

Je lui répondis aussi froidement que je le pouvais. Il semblait mal à l'aise, avait-il prévu autre chose pour mon séjour chez lui? J'aurais bien demandé quand je rentrerais chez moi, mais j'étais fatiguée de tous ses coups bas et ses attaques.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me blottis sous les draps et fermai les yeux en attendant le sommeil. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir près de moi. Je rouvris les yeux; il se leva, mais je le retins. C'est le maître.

«Maître, mais qu'est-ce que...»

Il me coupa à se jetant sur moi et en m'embrassant furieusement. Il me rallongea et arracha le drap qui nous séparait. Cela me rappelait les nombreux soirs où je le retrouvais, il y a si longtemps. Mais c'était du passé, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Quand il commença à passer sa main sous ma nuisette, je l'arrêtai tout de suite.

«Maître, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi? Avant ça ne te dérangeait pas.

- Avant c'était avant.»

Il me regarda intensément, si un regard pouvait faire physiquement du mal à quelqu'un j'aurais sûrement beaucoup souffert.

«Et je suis fatiguée.

- Ah bon?!

- Ma gorge me fait affreusement souffrir, j'aimerais pouvoir dormir.»

Il me fusilla du regard et s'en alla comme il était venu. Malheureusement pour moi, je savais bien que cette technique ne marcherait pas toujours.

**A suivre (samedi? vendredi?) review? please!!!!**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voila ma suite, je remercie mes revieweuses pour leur review et ma bêta pour la correction.**

Ce jour-là, cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour que je réussissais à fuir le maître, même si je savais que cela ne durerait pas longtemps c'était l'une des rares choses qui n'allaient pas contre moi. Désespérée? Oui, car je ne pouvais pas sortir du manoir, sauf pour aller dans le parc. Je m'y réfugiais tous les après-midis. Sauf que nous allions bientôt être en hiver, je devrais me retrancher dans le manoir. Le maître n'était pas toujours là, j'y avais donc quelques rares moment de tranquillité absolue.

Je rentrai, et me dirigea vers ma pièce favorite, celle où j'étais sûre de ne pas le croiser, ou du moins je le pensais. Mais quand j'ouvris la grande porte, je vis le feu dans la cheminée et une présence dans le fauteuil juste à côté. Je finis une tentative pour ressortir, mais il m'avait remarquée.

«Je ne veux pas vous déranger, maître...»

- Reste.»

J'allai vers le fauteuil à l'opposé de la pièce, mais une fois encore il contraria mes plans.

«Viens près du feu, tu dois être frigorifiée après ta longue balade dehors.»

J'obéis sagement, espérant être tranquille. Je m'assis en face de lui, fixant le feu. Je sentais son regard insistant sur moi; toutes ses attitudes me rappelaient ma vie avant. Et je ne voulais plus de cette vie. Je me lançai et lui posai la question qui me brûlait la langue depuis trop longtemps:

«Quand pourrai-je rentrer chez moi?

- Tu ne te plais pas ici?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Alors pourquoi poser la question?

- Parce que j'aimerais rentrer chez moi, revoir mon mari, retrouver ma maison, mes affaires.

- Je peux te faire porter tes affaires.»

Il avait éludé la question de Rodolphus. Je retentai une approche:

«Mais Rodolphus? Ma sœur? Je voudrais revenir chez moi.»

Il ne semblait pas m'écouter, à croire qu'il me voulait pour lui et seulement lui. Je me regardai dans la glace, observant les marques autour de mon cou, presque effacées à présent. Il vit mon geste et sembla gêné.

«Que veux-tu?

- Je vous l'ai dit.

- Non, tu as dit ce que tu ne voulais pas véritablement.

- Très bien, alors que voulez-vous entendre?

- Ne commence pas comme ça.

- Sinon quoi, vous allez essayer de m'étouffer cette fois ou simplement me tabasser?»

Il se leva, furieux encore. Cette fois-ci, je ne bougeai pas du fauteuil, en espérant stupidement que ça pourrait changer quelque chose.

«Que te faut-il?!

- Que voulez-vous de moi exactement?

- De quoi parles-tu, réponds à ma question: que te faut-il?

- Arrêtez, je vous connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que vous ne faites jamais rien sans avoir une arrière-pensée! Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi! Qu'on en finisse!»

Je m'étais levée brusquement, furieuse. Il me laisserait jamais en paix. Ma pièce sûre ne l'étant plus du tout, j'eus un mouvement pour partir, mais qu'il me retint et me plaqua contre la porte.

«Quel est ton problème Bellatrix?

- Je vous retourne la question.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là.

- Arrêtez, vous divaguez complètement.

- Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça!

- Pourquoi?»

Il était si proche de moi, je sentais sa respiration contre mon visage. Ses bras étaient placés de chaque côté de moi pour que je ne puisse pas fuir. Avait-il peur à ce point que je lui échappe? Avant, nous nous serions embrassés, puis il m'aurait fait l'amour. Je me souvenais dans les moindres détails de son corps. Il était très musclé; un corps d'athlète. Ses cheveux était noirs, comme ses yeux, sa bouche fine et désespérément attirante. On se plaisait mutuellement, c'était dans une de nos nombreuses disputes sur une stratégie que nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois, et c'était également la première fois que nous avions couché ensemble. Jusqu'au jour où tout avait changé.

«Tu as tellement changé, Bella.

- Vous aussi, vous avez beaucoup changé, maître, et depuis longtemps.

- Bella...

- J'aimerais passer.»

Il me laissa passer et referma la porte derrière moi.

Si j'avais su où cette conversation allait nous mener, serais-je venue dans cette pièce? Non.

Review?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Voila mon nouveau chapitre, je remercie encore et toujours mes revieweuses et ma bétâ. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes une fois encore, cette entrevue m'avait anéantie. Je savais à présent ce qu'il voulait: moi. Il n'y avait plus d'issue possible. Je serais coincée à vie ici. Je pouvais toujours tenter de me rouvrir les veines, mais s'il me surprenait... S'il n'avait pas changé, peut-être que nous aurions pu tous effacer et reprendre à zéro, sauf que c'était impossible, je me souviendrais toujours de cette maudite nuit. Tu étais l'un des seuls en qui j'avais confiance, mais j'avais tort. Tu as brisé mon cœur, tu disais que c'était du passé, que je devais passer à autre chose, mais je n'ai jamais pu. Je t'ai tout donné, tout ça pour te surprendre le soir de Noël à baiser une autre. Tu as même osé m'offrir une rivière de diamants le lendemain, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour-là, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Je déambulais dans le manoir, quand je sentis une brûlure à mon bras. Il m'appelait; n'avait-il pas honte? Après l'humiliation qu'il m'avait fait subir la nuit dernière! Je me dirigeai vers son bureau à contre-cœur, la tête haute malgré tout; un sang-pur ne baisse jamais la tête. Ce 25 décembre, j'allais rompre ma liaison avec lui. J'ouvris les deux grandes portes et je le vis, tout sourire, s'approcher de moi. Ma main partit toute seule, je giflai le seigneur des ténèbres; moi, Bellatrix Lestrange, je giflai le maître! Il me dévisagea, incrédule. Et me dit:

«Je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau de Noël.

- Comment oses-tu!

- Tiens.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Ouvre-le.»

Il était persuadé que ça me calmerait. J'ouvris le coffret en velours noir et vis une sublime rivière de diamants sur 8 rangs. Je le regardai dans les yeux et la lui rendit brutalement.

«Tu es content? Maintenant reprend-la.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que...

- Tom, c'est fini.»

Sur ce, je repartis presque en courant, les larmes ruisselant sur mon visage. Il ne chercha même pas à me rattraper, montrant bien l'intérêt qu'il me portait. Mais pourquoi m'offrir ça à moi, et pas à celle d'hier soir? Mon mari était encore dans la chambre quand j'y arrivai; c'était le premier endroit où j'avais pensé à me réfugier. Je lançai mes talons à l'autre bout de la pièce et allai m'effondrer sur le lit. Comme un bon mari, il vint me consoler; il m'assit sur ses genoux et me serra contre lui jusqu'à ce que mes pleurs cessent. Je lui racontai mon histoire; il m'écouta attentivement, puis, sans un mot, il me tendit lui aussi un coffret en velours, je l'ouvris et vis le collier que j'avais repéré quelques jours plus tôt avec lui. Je le regardai dans les yeux:

«Merci, tu es si gentil avec moi.

- C'est mon rôle, ma chérie.

- ...

Tu veux qu'il souffre comme il t'a fait souffrir?

Tu as une idée?

-Oui, porte-le et surtout débrouille-toi pour qu'il te voie avec, puis explique à ta sœur quand il ne passera pas loin que tu le trouves très beau. Tu vois l'idée?

- Oui mon chéri.»

Je l'embrassai. Nous nous entendions relativement bien, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que nous n'allions pas de temps en temps voir ailleurs, bien que l'on revienne toujours l'un vers l'autre.

Plus tard le soir, je sentis ma marque me brûler. Dire que j'ai hésité à aller le retrouver serait la vérité. Mais le fait qu'il ait attendu toute la journée ne jouait pas contre lui. Je le rejoignis. Il était assis devant la cheminée, un verre de bourbon à la main.

«Vous vouliez me voir, maître?

- Oui.»

Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

«Beau collier.

- Merci, maître.

- Tu n'es qu'une garce, Bella.

- Et c'est vous qui me dites ça.

- Comment...

- Arrêtez, je vous ai vu hier soir, et je sais que vous m'avez vue.

- Et?

- Et vous croyez quoi! QUE J'ALLAIS VOUS TOMBER DANS LES BRAS CE MATIN ET ACCEPTER AVEC PLAISIR VOTRE CADEAU!

- CALME-TOI!»

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, mes larmes recommencèrent à couler; il voulut s'approcher de moi, mais je reculai.

«Tom, c'est fini, définitivement.

- Voyons, Bella tu n'es pas sérieuse...

- Si, Tom, si, je pensais avoir été suffisamment claire ce matin.

- Si quelqu'un doit dire comment ça se passe C'EST MOI et pas toi.

- Mais il n'y a pas d'avenir pour ce qu'on ne peut même pas appeler une relation.

- Mais Bella...

- Non, je ne veux plus.»

Mes larmes se déversaient comme un fleuve sans fin. Il s'approcha, mais je reculai encore et encore jusqu'à heurter le mur.

«Ne me touche pas!

- Arrête ça tout de suite Bellatrix! Tu es à moi!

- Non, c'est faux, je suis à vous seulement en tant que mangemort, pour le reste je suis à mon mari.

- C'est lui le problème alors!

- Non! Le problème c'est que tu as baisé quelqu'un d'autre! Et ne cherche pas d'excuse, c'est impardonnable.

- Voyons, Bellatrix, arrête ces conneries!

- Pour quelqu'un qui dit que l'amour est une connerie je trouve ça un peu osé quand même!»

Je réussis à me dégager violemment sauf qu'il me retint et me colla au mur tout en se collant contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger sans le toucher.

«Je n'aime personne.

- Alors laisse-moi partir. Tu viens de le dire, tu ne tiens pas à moi, alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange que je parte et que nos relations restent exclusivement tournées vers notre cause.»

Il m'avais profondément blessée, bon sang, comme ça faisait mal de l'entendre dire ça.

«Tu as raison, tu peux... tu peux...

- Allez, vas-y, dis-le!»

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa passionnément, ses mains chassant les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. Je ne pus que répondre à son baiser. Il me serra très fort contre lui tout en m'embrassant. Il regrettait déjà mon départ, je le sentais. Mais je ne fis attention qu'aux bras puissants qui m'entouraient, à ses lèvres dans mon cou, à ses mains se baladant sur mon corps. Il embrassa une dernière fois mes lèvres, avec ce qui semblait être du regret, puis il me laissa partir.

Le souvenir de notre séparation restera gravé dans ma mémoire toute ma vie.

**Une review? s'il vous plait!**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Voila ma suite!J'éspère que vous aimerez aussi. Je remercie mes revieweuses et ma bêta. Sinon je fais la pub de ma prochaine fic dés que je te vois (bellamord) inspiré par la chanson de Vanessa Paradis. Sur ceux bonne lecture!**

Je me coucha sur mon lit et pleura encore une fois. Rodolphus avait raison, il ne m'apporterait que de la souffrance. Je ne faisait que pleurer pour lui, je n'avais jamais été réellement heureuse. Certes, on avait des souvenirs agréables, mais bien trop d'autres douloureux. Ce soir je n'allai pas manger. Je m'endormis toute habillée sur mon lit, fatiguée d'avoir tant pleuré.

On me réveilla alors qu'il n'était que 22 heures. Je le regardai, assis sur le lit à côté de moi. Cela me rappelait tant de choses, c'était insupportable comme ça faisait mal.

«Tu n'as pas mangé.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu dois manger pourtant.

- Laissez-moi seule, s'il vous plaît.

- Viens.

- Non, laissez-moi!

- Quand je dis que tu viens, tu viens.»

Et sur ses mots, il me tira fortement vers lui, je tombai dans ses bras. Je le regardai, abasourdie, puis je sentis ses bras me soulever. Il me portait!!

«C'est le seul moyen pour que je sois sûr que tu fasses ce que je te dis.»

Et il me transporta jusqu'à la cuisine. Mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Changeant brutalement de direction, il m'emmena dans une autre pièce. Il me déposa sur le sol; je reculai bien vite, mais il s'avança aussi. Je continuai de reculer. C'est alors que je chutai sur le divan, l'entraînant malencontreusement dans ma chute. Il arriva sur moi, sa tête au-dessus de la mienne, ses jambes entre les miennes et ses bras autour des miens, comme par hasard.

«Pourriez-vous vous lever s'il vous plaît?

- Pourquoi? Je suis très bien comme ça.

- Moi non. Que voulez-vous?

- A ton avis?»

Il passa sa main sur mon visage, le long de mon cou, de ma poitrine, de mon ventre et de mes hanches. Il commença à embrasser ma joue, ma mâchoire, mon cou. Il allait me faire craquer, mais je devais résister. Je passai mes mains entre nous pour essayer de me séparer de lui.

«Maître, arr... arrêtez...

- Pourtant tu m'as l'air tout à fait consentante.

- Mais … maître...»

Sa main caressa ma poitrine pendant que l'autre s'attardait dans mon dos. Il m'embrassa tendrement, puis il mordit légèrement ma lèvre inférieure pour que je lui offre l'accès à ma bouche. Je cédai et l'embrassai. Le souvenir de lui avec les autres femmes me revint brusquement à l'esprit. Je le repoussai si violemment qu'il tomba du divan, et je m'enfuis en courant et en pleurant comme d'habitude. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation; au lieu de rejoindre ma chambre, je partis me réfugier dans le parc, le plus loin possible de lui.

Je m'installai près de la petite chapelle en attendant que la nuit tombe. J'attendis jusqu'à minuit pour rentrer. Je me fis la plus discrète possible, puis une fois dans ma chambre, je sortis une grand malle et mis toutes mes affaires dedans. Quand j'allais fermer ma valise, quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre. Je n'eus pas à me tourner pour savoir qui c'était. J'aurais repéré sa présence parmi des dizaines d'autres. Je fermai ma malle d'un coup sec, puis je sentis ses mains autour de ma taille, me retournant violemment. Il était furieux.

«Pourquoi fais-tu ta valise?

- Je ne supporte plus de vivre ici. Je pars.

- Non, tu ne vas nulle part.

- J'en ai plus que marre de toutes vos conneries...»

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me gifla, et je heurtai le sol. A chaque fois que quelque chose ne lui convenait pas, il frappait, c'était malheureusement habituel chez lui.

«Vous aurez beau me frapper autant que vous le voudrez, ma décision ne changera pas.

- En es-tu si sûre?

- Oui, et le pire c'est que vous ne voyez même pas quel est le problème, vous ne faites que contraindre la personne à faire ce qui vous arrange sans jamais prendre en compte son avis, ses sentiments.

- Ah oui, tu crois ça!

- Oui, vous ne faites que me frapper!»

Il se pencha vers moi, je reculai instinctivement.

«Aurais-tu peur de moi, Bella?»

Je n'osai pas répondre, oui, j'avais peur de lui.

«Approche.»

J'obéis; je savais que quand il avait cette voix-là, rien de mal ne pourrait arriver. Je m'approchai donc docilement. Il me serra très fort dans ses bras. Il s'assit ensuite et m'assit sur ses genoux, me serrant encore plus fort. C'était cette partie de lui qui m'avait fait fondre la première fois. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux, plaça un baiser sur mon front et attendit. On resta comme ça longtemps; comme avant. Je me retins de pleurer, mais il le remarqua.

«Pourquoi pleures-tu?

- Je me souviens.

- Tu dois oublier, oublier ce qui s'est passé...

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Ca s'est passé il y a des années!

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas l'oublier.

- Bella...

- Ca fait trop mal.

- Mais Bella...

- Non, désolé.

- Oh, tu ne l'es pas autant que moi, lève-toi. Et défais ta valise immédiatement.»

Je me levai, et il partit en claquant la porte. C'est à ce moment-là que je sus que je ne partirais jamais d'ici vivante.

Review?


	8. Chapitre 7

L'une de mes dernières suites non pas que ma fic soit bientôt finit mais je n'ai plus d'idée de puis très longtemps... alors voila il reste encore deux autres suite déjà écrite. Je remercie mes revieuweuses et ma bêta.

Les jours passèrent et nous ne nous parlions toujours pas. Nous nous débrouillons pour ne jamais se croiser. Le jour de Noël approchait à grand pas, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je lui offrir quelque chose? L'ambiance était tellement étrange entre nous en ce moment.... En tout cas, j'avais le cadeau de Noël que je ne lui avais jamais offert après l'avoir vu pour la première fois avec une autre.

Le soir de Noël, l'ambiance était...comment dire...absolument glacée. Je sautai sur mes pieds à la seconde où j'eus fini de manger, mais je me sentais mal de l'abandonner comme ça. Je m'arrêtai à la porte, attendant qu'une idée me vienne, puis en désespoir de cause je me tournai vers lui. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Il me regardait, on aurait presque dit que son regard était rempli de tristesse. Je revins m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, moi qui le fuyais depuis si longtemps... Je m'étais assise à sa droite, je posai mes mains sur la table et attendis encore. Puis il prit ma main dans la sienne. Je ne le repoussai pas; au contraire, je serrai ses doigts entre les miens. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux. Il me tira vers lui et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Ma tête reposait dans son cou, pendant que ses bras m'enlaçaient tendrement.

«Ca fait 16 ans.

- Je sais.

- Vous savez ce que je veux entendre.

- Oui.

- Alors?

- Je ne te dirai pas ce que tu veux entendre, mais...

- Mais?!

- Excuse-moi.»

Je resserrai ma prise autour de lui. Il l'avait enfin dit!

«Merci.»

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, m'embrassa et pour une fois, au lieu de le repousser, je me rapprochai.

«J'ai un cadeau pour toi Bella.»

Il me tendit un coffret en velours noir que je reconnus tout de suite. Il m'offrait le même collier, comme pour effacer toutes ces années.

«Cette fois je l'accepte volontiers, il est magnifique.

-Tourne-toi.»

Je me tournai et soulevai mes cheveux, puis je sentis le contact des diamants contre ma peau. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la glace pour m'observer avec mon cadeau autour du cou. Il m'avait suivi; il plaça ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa délicatement. C'était définitif, tout redevenait comme avant. Je me souvins que j'avais quelque chose pour lui aussi.

«Attends-moi, je reviens.

- Où vas-tu?

- Je reviens.»

Je filai sur ces mots, courant presque dans les couloirs pour aller chercher son cadeau. Je revins après cinq minutes et le lui tendis.

«Tu m'as offert un cadeau.

- Le même qu'il y a...

- Tais-toi, j'ouvre.»

Il vit apparaître un bracelet en argent en forme de serpent avec deux petites pierres vertes étincelantes pour les yeux. J'espérai ardemment que ça lui plaisait, parce que c'était trop tard pour l'échanger après tant d'années.

«Il te plaît?

- Oui, Bella.»

Il s'approcha rapidement et m'embrassa avec passion. Il y avait si longtemps que j'espérais ça. Il m'entraîna à reculons, nous nous cognions quasiment dans tous les murs, j'avais une idée d'où il m'emmenait. A la fin de notre parcours, il me porta. Il ouvrit une porte et nous fit entrer dans une chambre relativement grande, où l'argent et le vert dominaient. C'était la sienne.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et défit rapidement ma robe, certes il avait changé mais je pouvais confirmer qu'il n'avait pas tout oublié. Nous nous sommes séparés de nos vêtements, explorant chacun le corps de l'autre. Par contre, de ce côté-là il avait beaucoup changé. Il entra rapidement en moi, puis il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Nous avons atteint l'orgasme en même temps. Il me prit dans ses bras, et je m'endormis peu de temps après.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai seule, comme ce serait désormais le cas 3 nuits par semaine.


	9. Chapitre 8

Voila mon avant dernière suite. J'espère que a plaira et merci au revieweuseset à ma bêta. Dernière suite mercredi après il faudra être très pacient.

Si on m'avait demandé de définir ma relation avec le maître, j'aurais répondu professionnelle, puis simplement physique, à mon plus grand désarroi. Nous passions trois nuits par semaine ensemble. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il soit proche de moi, juste possessif. Nous mangions ensemble très rarement, et même presque jamais. Nous ne nous voyions que le soir, sans jamais parler vraiment. J'avais tendance à regretter son corps d'avant, mais je ne le lui dis jamais et ne le pensai jamais devant lui, on ne sait jamais, il faut être prudente. Trois nuits par semaine nous nous retrouvions le soir, dans sa chambre en général, je ne m'embêtais plus à mettre de jolies choses, il ne faisait plus attention à ce genre de détails. J'arrivais en peignoir, avec rien en dessous. Il le faisait glisser, puis faisait ce qu'il voulait de moi, à croire que ce n'était plus qu'une obligation pour lui.

Il aimait dormir avec moi au début, bien que depuis quelques temps il ait pris l'habitude de se coller à l'autre bout du lit sans bouger, et que je fasse de même. Mais à présent, je ne pouvais même plus rester ne serait-ce que 5 minutes. A croire que j'étais une prostituée gratuite.

Je décidai que soit il me voulait vraiment, soit il n'aurait plus rien. Alors un soir, je ne vins pas. Je m'étais couchée tôt, ma marque ne m'avait pas brûlée. A croire que j'étais voyante pour savoir qu'il ne me voulait pas ce soir. Dans la nuit, je sentis quelqu'un me réveiller: encore et toujours lui. Je me décalai dans le lit, il se faufila sous les couvertures et commença ses manœuvres habituelles mais étrangement rien n'y fit. Après un quart d'heure, il se rendit enfin compte que ça n'allait pas. C'était certes très plaisant, mais rien n'y faisait. Et là je fis la pire chose qu'il pouvait se passer dans ce moment: je bâillai et malheureusement pour moi ça ne passa pas inaperçu.

«Tu dors Bella!

- Tu m'as réveillée, Tom.

- A croire que je t'ai dérangée.

Je n'osai pas répondre que oui, il m'avait dérangé. Il commença à se lever, mais je le retins.

- Tu peux rester dormir au moins.

- Bella, écoute...

- Tu me regardes à peine, tu ne me laisses plus dormir dans ton lit et encore moins près de toi, tu ne me parles jamais et j'ai l'impression que le fait d'être avec moi n'est qu'une sorte d'obligation.

- Bella...

Je sentis sa réponse arriver et préférant ne jamais l'entendre, je l'arrêtai net.

- Non, finalement va dormir dans ta chambre, c'est très bien ainsi, et la prochaine fois ce n'est pas la peine de venir.»

Je lui tourna le dos et remontai la couverture. Il se leva. C'était fini. J'étais triste, et pourtant c'était encore moi qui stoppais cette chose que l'on ne pouvait même pas appeler relation. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même et attendis qu'il parte. Bizarrement, il n'avait toujours pas traversé la chambre. Puis je sentis quelque chose se coucher près de moi et me murmurer:

«Arrête tes conneries et viens.»

Son langage me choqua, mais je vins tout de suite me blottir dans ses bras.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Je te l'ai dit.

- Tes sautes d'humeur commencent vraiment à être plus que pénibles.

- Mes sautes d'humeur?! Tu ne te fous pas un peu de moi là?!

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça!»

Il me repoussa et me gifla violemment, puis il se leva et partit. Et je pleurais une fois de plus, à cause de lui. Après tout, il avait raison, je n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça. Tout de manière, plus rien, non plus rien n'allait dans cette pseudo relation. Tout était tellement plus simple avant! Une fois de plus il était furieux contre moi. Et j'allais le payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cette nuit-là je fus incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Vers 4 heures, je partis me balader dans le manoir, priant pour ne pas le croiser. J'entrai dans la bibliothèque et vit une lettre qui traînait sur un coin du bureau. Je l'ouvris:

_Maître,_

_Je vous cède Bella comme prévu. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que personne ne le sache. Ils la croient tous morte. J'ai effectué ma mission. Faites-en ce que bon vous semble, je n'ai plus intérêt à la revoir._

_Cordialement, Rodolphus Lestrangue._

Mon mari m'avait donnée, abandonnée sans même me prévenir. J'avais envie de le tuer. Personne ne viendrait ici, j'allais passer toute ma vie dans ce manoir sans que personne ne se soucie de ma disparition. Il avait signé mon arrêt de mort. Je regrettai amèrement de lui avoir fait confiance.

Review?


	10. Chapitre 9

**Voila ma dernière suite et malheureusement se n'est pas la fin... Donc va falloir être patientepour lire la suite ou me donner une idée de suite car sa fait 3 mois que je bloque (j'ai écrit cette fic cette étè et pas la moindre idée depuis.) Sinon merci a mes revieweuses et ma bêta.**

Il fallait agir, et vite. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, et être sachose qu'il utilisait comme bon lui semblait. Je devais partir le plus vitepossible, pour un lieu sûr où il ne pourrait jamais me retrouver. L'inconvénient, c'était la marque sur mon bras, il savait toujours où j'étais; mais pas précisément, ce qui me laissait une chance. Il faudrait attendre le meilleur moment, car je n'aurais qu'une seule et unique possibilité. S'il me retrouvait, il ne me laisserait jamais plus seule, et il me torturerait encore et encore mais je pouvais être certaine qu'il ne me tuerait jamais. La mort aurait été trop douce. Je ne devais surtout pas y penser en sa présence. S'il connaissait ma résolution il ne me lâcherait plus. Et puis peut-être que je pourrais expliquer à mon très cher mari ma façon de penser à ce sujet. Il ne me restait plus qu'attendre patiemment que le moment vienne.

Les jours passèrent, notre pseudo relation avait repris assez rapidement. Un soir où je lisais dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, je sentis un regard posé sur moi avec insistance, je me retournai et vis le maître. Alors, je me levai et vins m'agenouiller devant lui. Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule, puis elle remonta le long de mon cou pour venir se nicher contre ma mâchoire, il me releva la tête pour me faire signe de me relever. Je t'obéis, mais tu n'as pas dégagé ta main. Tu t'es rapproché de moi. Nous étions tout proches, je ne bougeais pas; si tu voulais quelquechose, je ne ferais pas le premier pas. Tu t'es encore rapproché. Ta respiration caressait ma peau. Je levai les yeux, en signe de défi, je voulais te faire comprendre que je ne céderais pas. Tu étais collé à moi. Ta main parcourant mon visage. Je voyais tes yeux emplis de désir. J'avais tellement envie de te laisser comme ça, je te sentais profondément dur. Je savais que tu détestais ça au plus haut point. Ton regard de plus en plus prédateur... Tu voulais relever le défi, mais tu ne connaissais pas mes plans. Si tu me voulais, tu devrais céder car je ne le ferais certainement pas pour toi. Tu penchas la tête vers moi, mais t'arrêtas à un centimètre de mes lèvres. Tu voulais me tenter, certes c'était plus qu'efficace mais j'étais déterminée, je ne me laisserais pas aller avec toi, pas cette fois.

Alors je reculai; il me rattrapa, me plaqua contre lui et m'embrassa si passionnément que je pensa défaillir. Ton ardeur me surprit, je n'aurais pas pensé que tu me voulais à ce point. Tu me serrais si fort que j'en avais les jambes molles, je serais sans doute tombée par terre si tu ne m'avais pas fermement retenue. Je sentais à quel point tu me désirais. Tu me soulevas; je passai mes jambes autour de ton corps. Tu me plaquas contre le mur, t'attaquant à mon cou, l'un de mes rares points faibles. Je sentais tes lèvres contre ma peau, j'aurais pu dire que sa c'en était presque divin. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, c'était sûr. Sa bouche parcourut mon cou, puis descendit vers ma poitrine. Tu délaças ma robe et me l'enlevas. Ensuite tu repartis vers ma poitrine, dégrafant mon soutien gorge. Quand tu t'arrêtas enfin, je t'enlevai tes vêtements lentement, tout le contraire de ma robe qui avait volé. Tu délaças mes jarretelles pendant que j'enlevais ton pantalon. Son caleçon plus que tendu partit très vite, comme mon dernier sous-vêtement. Il me releva et entra violemment en moi; je resserraima prise autour de ses hanches. Ses longs va-et-vient me firent venir rapidement. Je criai son nom, il gémit le mien. Puis je restai un moment les yeux fermés, mes ongles toujours enfoncés dans son dos. Il m'embrassa, je rouvris les yeux et nous nous regardâmes. Il me reposa sur le sol doucement.

C'est à partir de là que tout reprit. Tout était redevenu comme avant, il me disait tout, nous élaborions des plans de bataille ensemble. Il me faisait de nouveau confiance. Et il avait tort. Si seulement tu avais laissé mon rêve de mort se réaliser, tout aurait été tellementplus simple. Non pas que j'aimais cesinfâmes cicatrices qui zébraient ma peau. C'était juste qu'il fallait que tout s'arrête, quitte à m'arrêter par la même occasion. Mais maintenant je veux juste vivre loin d'ici, et surtout loin de lui, il me blesse constamment, même sans me frapper, j'ai toujours mal. Je n'avais qu'à te regarder dans les yeux pour voir l'enfer. Je partirais ce soir, après le bal. Car tu donnes un bal, mais avec des sorciers étrangers uniquement, ils pouvaient donc me voir. Donc je participe, tu m'as fait apporter une robe du soir moulante noire, avec un décolleté plongeant resserré à la taille qui s'arrête juste en-dessous du genou. Je laçai mes bas, enfilai ma robe et mis l'une de mes plus hautes paire d'escarpins. Je maquillai mes yeux de noir et mes lèvres de rouge. Je me fis un chignon et mis du parfum. Il fallait que je sois parfaite pour lui, mais pas pour les autres....si seulement je pouvais en trouver un autre. J'allais ranger la boîte, quand je vis une enveloppe.

_Ma chère Bella,_

_Mets cette robe pour ce soir, et j'ai autrechose à te montrer. Rejoins-moi dès que tu seras prête._

Une surprise? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être encore?! J'ai vraiment hâte de partir d'ici. J'allais partir quand je me rappelai que je ne portais pas son collier, alors je le rajoutai puis m'en allai.

En arrivant devant son bureau, je frappai et entrai.

**Review! s'il vous plaît! au moins pour me donner une idée de suite parce que pas d'idée pas desuite. Et si pas de suite elle s'arrêtera là...**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Je sais je vous ai fait attendre longtemps, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration, alors voila une petite suite (je me suis inspirée de vos review pour la faire). Bon comme c'est les vacances je vais essayer de continuer cette fic (attention je ne promet rien).En tous cas j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

**Enjoy =D**

Et là, toute ma rage contenu tant bien que mal revint. Je supportais de plus en plus mal la présence du maître mais quand celle ci est accompagné de mon enfoiré de mari, c'était pire. Il n'était toujours pas mort? Quel dommage, j'aurais été tellement heureuse de le savoir mort et pas enterrer pourrissant lentement mais surement. J'aurais bien été la dernière à lui acheter un cercueil. Mais il fallait faire comme si de rien n'était, foutu convenance... Après tout je n'étais pas sensé avoir lu sa lettre mais au moins maintenant je sais. Et cet enfoiré me sourit comme si tout allé bien, pauvre con. Je te donnerais à bouffer a Nagini puisque qu'ils sont de la même race: les infâmes choses qui rampent docilement sans la moindre volonté propre, car tout le monde le sait que Nagini n'a plus son « âme » de serpent mais celle du maître à la place.

Je souris comme ma mère le faisait lors des interminables soirées qu'elle organisait, c'est à dire un sourire faux, froid, sans aucune émotion comme les mannequins des magasins qui portent des tenus pour faire leur publicité. C'est sensé être simple, j'ai pratiqué sa pendant des années sans le moindre problème ou presque, comme le jour de mon mariage. Dans ma superbe robe Chanel, mes escarpin Yves Saint Laurent, ma magnifique parure Cartier, tous était français même les macarons, des Ladurés (certes délicieux mais quand même). La seul chose que j'avais qui ne venait pas de France était ma lingerie (mais qui avait quand même un nom français) Agent Provocateur. Quelle obsession pour le français... A cette époque j'aimais bien Rodolphus et puis je savais que si je jouais pas suffisamment la comédie sa serait un scandale qui resterait des années, alors j'ai docilement obéis comme un chien ou plutôt une chienne en l'occurrence. Mais maintenant vous auriez toujours pu courir pour me faire obéir de la sorte. Les gens changent dit on, je le confirme.

Mon « époux » ,cet enfoiré, me salua mais je ne lui répondis que par un hochement de tête et puis quoi encore? Je regardais droit devant moi, tout en m'inclinant très légèrement et rapidement devant le maître, puis je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ardemment mon mari. Si mon regard aurait pu tuer il serait mort sur le champ. Le maître expliqua le déroulement de la soirée: réception des invités, diner, balle et fin. Et avant la fin je m'envole mais sa il ne le sait pas. Il nous laissa, je profita de la situation. Rodolphus se tourna vers moi et me souris du moins essaya. Je ne le lui rendis pas et lui dit le plus sèchement possible:

« Que fais tu ici?

-Je suis convié.

-Seul?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Par simple politesse.

-Vraiment?

-Écoute moi bien que tu sois seul ou avec une dizaine de filles ne me fait absolument rien. »

Ma réponse sembla le dérouter.

« Tout de manière sa ne t'intéresse pas.

-Exactement. »

Mon ton sembla plus le blesser qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« A tant que tu es là, je voudrais te rendre quelque chose. »

Il sembla étonner, je retira ma bague de mariage et ma bague de fiançailles, allez savoir pourquoi je les ai gardé, sans doute par habitude. Je les lui tendis.

« Tien.

-Mais...

-Écoute nous ne sommes plus ensemble,et nous ne l'avons jamais vraiment été, alors je te l'as rend. Je n'en ai plus l'usage.

-Mais tu peux pas me rendre tes bagues!

-Je rendrais bien tous ce que tu ma offerts mais je ne l'ai pas là.

-Récupère les!

-Non.

-Bella...

-Les seul choses que je veux bien que tu me donne sont les papiers de divorce.

-Arrête Bella.

-Arrête quoi? Nous ne somme plus ensemble alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Et je sais très bien se que tu as fait. »

Je m'écartais le plus vite possible de mon ancien mari, je sentais sa fureur monter de plus en plus. Quand pour une fois, le maître apparut au bon moment.

« Qui y a t il?

-Je rendais mon alliance et ma bague de fiançailles à Rodolphus.

-Très bien. »

Sur ses mots je sortis en sachant que Rodolphus était furieux. Il m'avait donné, il ne pensait tout de même pas me récupérer, certes il ne savait pas que je savais mais quand même. Peu un importe c'est une bonne chose de faite maintenant aux suivantes.

Je revins vers ma chambres pour mettre une bague orné d'une pierre noire entouré de diamant. Elle était sublime, elle me venait de ma mère. Certes nous ne nous entendions pas toujours mais il fallait bien avoué qu'elle avait du goût dans cette matière. Je m'allongea sur le divan, à quoi servait il alors que les gens pouvait se reposer sur leur lit ? Je regardais par l'immense fenêtre la nuit dehors, c'était la pleine lune on y voyait assez distinctement. Je n'avais pas allumer de lumière, pour que personne puisse se douter que je suis ici. Dans cette parti de la demeure régné un profond silence, c'était l'une des rares choses que j'appréciais ici. Puis je me leva et sorti sur l'immense balcon. Il faisait très froid mais sa ne me gainais pas. Au bout d'un moment je senti des bras se refermer autour de moi puis que l'on m'embrassait dans le cou. Je me laissa aller contre lui.

« Excuse moi. »

Je me retourna brutalement, ce n'était pas le maître. Je recula à l'autre bout du balcon.

« Qu'es ce qui te prend?!

-Écoute Bella...

-Non tait toi Rod je ne veux rien entendre.

-Bella.

-Non! »

Je repars en direction de ma chambre quand arrivais devant la fenêtre il m'arrête et me plaque contre le mur.

« Écoute moi!

-Pour dire quoi? Que tu as été forcé? Que tu n'y es pour rien? Laisse moi rire.

-Bella. »

Je le regarda dans les yeux ses bras me barraient le passage, j'étais obligé d'attendre qu'il est finit. Je senti sa main contre ma joue et son visage se rapprocher.

« Je ne céderais pas cette fois.

-Pourtant avant...

-Non avant c'était avant, maintenant c'est maintenant. Assume un peu et laisse moi passer.

-Non.

-Non? Tu te fous de moi là.

-Non, je ne céderais pas non plus.

-Pourtant il va bien falloir. »

Il souffla, je pensa tout de suite qu'il lâchait, alors je me suis dégagée du mur. Il me plaqua à nouveau contre celui ci et m'embrassa comme il ne l'avait depuis très longtemps. Je me débattais mais rien à faire. Sa langue demanda à entré je la laissa faire puis je mordis le plus fort possible. Il cria de douleur je rentra dans ma chambre le plus vite possible ferma la fenêtre avec mon plus puissant sort et parti très loin de ce maudit balcon. A croire que je ne serais jamais en sécurité nul part... Mais qu'importe, je partirais, je ne resterais pas ici plus longtemps.

**Une petite review pour me faire plaisir? =) oui? non? allez!!**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Voila une nouvelle suite, je ne peux pas vous dire si il y en aura d'autre bientôt car l'inspiration se fait rare et... disons que je change tout le temps d'avis pour mes suites et ma fin aussi... en tout cas la fin n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs chapitre! Mes revieweuse j'aimerais bien avoir votre avissur ce qu'il va se passer dans la prochaine suite et peut être que vous m'aiderez, grâce à vos review, à faire une suite "originale". En tous cas merci à mes revieweuses pour leur review et ma beta pour la correction. **

Premier essai raté, deuxième raté, comment ne pouvait-il pas voir que notre pseudo relation était vouée à l'échec? Après tout, la question ne se posait plus, d'une façon ou d'une autre je partirais d'ici morte ou vive, qu'importe la manière, le résultat serait là. Je ne pouvais pas rester. Dire que j'étais à bout aurait été un euphémisme, j'avais attenté à mes jours plusieurs fois, sans succès et toujours à cause de la même personne, d'ailleurs la cause de mes tentatives. Tout était entièrement de sa faute, il m'avait, comme disent les moldus, brisé le cœur, puis j'avais été emprisonnée à cause de lui. Même si je reconnais ma responsabilité, j'étais sous ses ordres! Il était ensuite revenu me sauver, m'avait enfermée dans une prison dorée dont l'or s'était effrité au fil des jours pour ne finalement devenir qu'une vulgaire cage à oiseaux. J'avais appris la trahison de mon mari, j'avais enduré tous les tourments possibles par sa faute... Mais ce soir, tout serait fini. Avec mon mari coincé sur mon balcon, le maître bloqué par ses responsabilités, il me suffirait d'attendre un moment d'inattention et je m'envolerais (pas littéralement j'espère, ne croyez pas que je sois suicidaire mais ça peut être une bonne solution, après tout beaucoup se sont donné la mort pour échapper à l'ennemi).

Les talons aiguilles de mes stilletos frappaient bruyamment le sol en marbre, puis redevenaient silencieux quand je parcourais les tapis. Je devais revenir voir le maître pour une dernière discussion avant l'événement. Je le haïssais, je le détestais tellement pour être à l'origine de toutes mes souffrances... J'arrivai devant sa chambre, c'était étrange car d'habitude je devais le rejoindre dans son bureau. Je frappai et entrai.

«Tu aurais pu attendre que je te demande d'entrer!

- J'aurais pu.

- Ai-je besoin de t'apprendre les bonnes manières ou tu peux comprendre ça toute seule?

- ...»

Ne réponds rien, même si tu meurs d'envie de lui cracher toute ta haine à la figure!

«Je ne tolérerai pas longtemps ce comportement, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- ...

- Bella?

- Oui.

- Approche.»

Je me rapprochai de lui, il passa ses mains autour de ma taille et m'attira plus près encore. Sa main remonta le long de mes hanches, de mon dos, de ma nuque pour finir contre ma joue. Son regard noir me scrutait intensément, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans mon regard, puis il descendit à mes lèvres qu'il caressa doucement. La main qui était restée dans mon dos m'agrippa plus fermement, puis son autre main descendit le long de mon cou, de mon épaule, de mes seins, pour finir également dans mon dos.

«Tu es très belle.

- Merci.

- La robe te va bien.

- C'est vous qui l'avez choisie.

-Je sais Bella, ma chère Bella...»

Je cherchais dans son regard la suite de son discours, je distinguais une lueur qui ressemblait à de la fureur. Aurait-il deviné? Non, n'y pense pas.

«Pourquoi censures-tu tes pensées?»

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il écoutait mes pensées, quelque chose que je détestais, j'avais droit à un minimum de vie privée tout de même!

«Ta vie privée a disparu ce soir!»

Je ne comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi comme un étau se resserrant de plus en plus. Je le regardai dans les yeux, ne sachant pas que dire ni que faire, je voyais mon propre reflet dans ses yeux, ma silhouette frémissante de peur. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait dire, ou faire. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête... et c'était bien ça le pire.

«Tu me déçois Bella...

- Maître, je ne comprends pas.

- Oh Bella, je suis sûr que tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler.»

J'étais enfermée dans ses bras, incapable de bouger sans me coller à lui, obligée de lever la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux; plus grand que moi, il me dominait de toutes les manières.

«Je suis désolée maître, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas.

- C'est pourtant si simple... tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'étais aveugle ces derniers temps. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu dormais dans mes bras?»

Un sourire sadique se dessinait sur ses lèvres, il m'avait réintégrée dans sa chambre pour pouvoir lire mes pensées pendant mon sommeil!! Quand je dormais, je ne pouvais pas bloquer mon esprit, il en avait profité, l'enfoiré!

«Maîtrise ton langage!»

Je me débattis vivement de manière à avoir un bras de libre, et allez savoir comment j'y parvins, j'envoyai une claque mémorable au maître. Je regrettai immédiatement mon geste pour les conséquences qu'il aurait mais pas l'acte en lui-même. Il s'était servi de moi, il savait très bien que je le haïssais de plus en plus et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se privait de m'avoir dans son lit, alors qu'il savait très bien que ça me répugnait de plus en plus. Il s'immobilisa après ma claque, une fureur noir régnait dans ses yeux. J'étais morte de peur, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire.

«Comment avez-vous osé!

- Je te retourne la question!

- VOUS AVEZ PROFITE DE MOI!»

J'avais hurlé ces derniers mots. Il me serra de plus en plus fort, me faisant mal, je ne pus retenir une plainte.

«Vous me faites mal!

- Et tu crois que ça ne me fait rien de savoir ton plan, et que malgré tout ce que je peux faire, tu ne changes pas d'avis!

- Comme si vous aviez des sentiments pour moi! Laissez-moi rire!»

Je me pris la baffe du siècle, qui me projeta à terre. L'avais-je blessé? Non, c'était impossible, pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il me reconnaisse en tant que personne ayant un lien avec lui.

«Toi, pouvoir me blesser! Mais Bellatrix tu hallucines!»

Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever qu'il était déjà sur moi. J'étais écrasé par son poids; il plaqua le bout de sa baguette contre ma tempe, oh mon dieu, c'est très mal parti.

«C'est le cas de le dire!

- Vous n'allez pas me tuer.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Parce que vous savez très bien que ça serait une joie immense pour moi que de vous quitter définitivement!

- Tu le penses vraiment? TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE J'EN SUIS INCAPABLE!

- Si, bien sûr que vous en êtes capable mais vous le ferez pas.

- Peut-être, peut être que je souhaite que tu souffres au point de me supplier à genoux de t'épargner.

- Je ne vous supplierai jamais! Je préfère encore mourir!

- C'est ce que nous verrons!»

Il enfonça un peu plus sa baguette, il allait me cramer le cerveau! Je n'avais pas le choix.

«Arrêtez!

- Pourquoi? Tu viens de dire que tu ne me supplierais jamais.

- Pas là.

- Pourtant c'est ici que je veux te faire le plus mal!»

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je respirai à fond, cessai de me débattre,et me laissai aller entre ses bras. Je ne pus empêcher une larme de s'échapper de mes yeux.

«Allez-y»

**TBC**

**Alors vous veriez quoi comme suite? **


	13. Chapitre 12

**Voila ma suite, je vous ai fait patienté non pas parce que je n'avais pas dit mais que cette suite ma prit beaucoup plus de temps comme elle est nettement plus grande que les autre, alors j'espère pas mal de review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'ai essayé de tenir compte de vos avis pour ce chapitre. Ce chapitre est diffèrent car il est plus long et j'ai mis plusieurs point de vu (POV) et des flash back aussi... vous verrez bien en lisant! Bon je sais pas quand vous aurez la suite sachant que j'ai fini ce chapitre aujourd'hui et que malheureusementles cours reprennent lundi... Merci à gin&ryry pour la review :D **

POV Voldemort:

Je la tiens dans mes bras, je la vois les yeux fermés, le visage paisible voire détendu... Ce que je m'apprête à lui faire ne la contrarie pas, au contraire même, on dirait que ça l'arrange, quelle naïveté. Je fais glisser ma baguette le long de son visage. Je pourrais la défigurer, mais quitte à la tuer autant le faire proprement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas envie de toucher à son beau visage. Ce n'est pas grave, je toucherai au reste et je peux lui faire très mal quand même. C'est ce que je veux: lui faire vraiment, vraiment mal. Son assurance me déplaît fortement, on pourrait croire qu'elle n'a pas peur de moi, et pourtant tout le monde tremble face à moi, que ce soit un vulgaire Moldu, un sang-mêlé, un sang pur ou même d'autres créatures en tout genre. Je la serre encore plus contre moi, j'ai envie de sentir sa souffrance, de voir la douleur déformer ses traits, de l'entendre crier, me supplier d'arrêter. Je fais courir ma baguette contre son corps, je la sens frémissante, perdrait-elle de son assurance? Hum, elle sait que je peux la faire hurler de douleur, la faire hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la voix. Bientôt tu vas pleurer, hurler, supplier, tu te plieras à toutes mes volontés sans la moindre hésitation, tous ça juste pour que ça cesse. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je commence, après toutes les fois où tu as osé aller à l'encontre de ma volonté, tous tes caprices de princesse, je vais enfin pouvoir te faire comprendre qui est le maître ici. Je lance mon premier Doloris. Tu te tords de douleur sous moi, tu es si belle quand tu souffres. Je sens ton corps se cambrer, je n'ai pas choisi le dos pour rien...

POV Bellatrix:

Il balade sa baguette sur mon corps, je peux dire que j'ai vraiment peur de là où il va s'arrêter. Je sens sa baguette dans mon dos, oh mon Dieu, il aurait difficilement trouvé plus douloureux. Il lance le sort et là je hurle, je hurle comme je n'ai jamais hurlé auparavant. Mon corps se cambre sous cette affreuse torture, mais en me cambrant je me rapproche du maître. J'ai de plus en plus mal, en ouvrant les yeux je vois un sourire sadique se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il enfonce sa baguette, je hurle encore plus fort. Il m'a rarement fait aussi mal. J'ai envie de le supplier d'arrêter, je n'en supporterai pas plus et pourtant ce n'est que le commencement...

POV Voldemort:

Je sens son corps contre moi, tordu par la douleur, je lis dans ses pensées, elle est déjà à bout, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps avant qu'elle ne cède et fasse tout ce que je veux. Qu'elle hurle fort, je n'avais jamais réussi à la faire crier aussi fort avant. Il faut dire que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas torturée, je la faisais crier en d'autres circonstances... J'ai tellement envie de la faire souffrir... La torture physique c'est bien, mais si on l'allie à la torture mentale c'est encore mieux. Alors je me penche légèrement, frôle sa joue de la mienne et lui dis:

«Tu devrais arrêter de crier, on pourrait se méprendre...»

POV Bellatrix:

Comment ose-t-il insinuer ça! Je souffre le martyre à cause de lui! Si je pouvais ne pas lui faire la joie de crier je le ferais, mais malheureusement je n'y arrive pas.

«Allez vous faire foutre!»

Il descend sa baguette le long de mes hanches, de ma cuisse, encore un sort qui me fait bien plus mal qu'avant, et pourtant cela semblait impossible. Je hurle encore plus fort...

POV Voldemort:

Si elle dit ce genre de chose c'est que je ne dois pas lui faire suffisamment mal... Elle hurle de plus belle et se débat violemment. Je bloque sa jambe, je la maintiens contre moi et appuie ma baguette contre sa peau lisse, je peux difficilement la tenir plsu fermement, je passe ma jambe au dessus de la sienne, la soie de sa robe m'empêche de la maintenir correctement. Sa jambe glisse entre les miennes, elle ne peut plus s'échapper... Je lui brise tous les os de la jambe, un par un. Elle hurle, elle pleure de douleur. J'entre dans son esprit, elle essaye désespérément de ne pas flancher. Elle n'y arrivera pas indéfinement. Je le sais, elle le sait. Je change de sort, je m'attaque à son corps tout entier, doucement, elle hurle encore plus fort, de plus en plus fort. Ses hurlements m'énervent, je plaque ma main contre sa bouche. Ses yeux me supplient, mais tant qu'elle ne le dira pas de vive voix je ne m'arrêterai pas.

«Tu sais bien ce qu'il faut dire pour que ça s'arrête...»

Son regard commence à flancher, elle essaye de maintenir les yeux ouverts, étrange.

POV Bellatrix:

Je n'en peux plus, je souffre tellement, et rien ne peut l'arrêter, quoique... la soirée doit bientôt commencer, mon salut de courte durée arrivera bientôt, peut-être la mort, qui sait... Je pourrais dire ce qu'il veut entendre, mais je ne lui ferai pas cette joie, certes je souffre terriblement mais j'ai encore mon orgueil. La douleur devient plus diffuse, j'ai l'impression de la sentir à peine, aurait-il arrêté? Non, il ne me semble pas... tout devient relativement flou... Je ne vois plus que lui, j'ai l'impression que son expression change et...

POV Voldemort:

Serait-elle en train de lâcher?

«Bella?

- Maî...

- Bella!»

Elle a lâché, je tiens son corps presque sans vie entre mes bras. J'arrête le sort tout de suite et la maintiens contre moi. J'essaye de la faire revenir à elle, mais rien à faire. Je ne l'ai tout de même pas tuée! Non, je sens son pouls. Allez Bella, ce n'est pas fini! Ne fais pas la morte! J'ai beau la serrer contre moi, la secouer, rien n'y fait. La soirée commence dans 2 minutes: dans l'urgence je l'allonge dans mon lit, lui enlève ses chaussures, ses bijoux – je lui aurais bien enlevé sa robe aussi mais dans de telles circonstances ç'aurait pu paraître étrange – , je lui remonte ses draps pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle, je reviendrai plus tard...

POV externe:

Et le maître partit, laissant son esclave à moitié morte, étendue sur son lit. L'esclave en question était dans une sorte de coma, son dernier souvenir ou du moins sa dernière sensation étant d'avoir été dans ses bras. Le maître, soucieux de l'état de sa Mangemort alla la voir à la fin du repas, de toute manière il n'avait personne avec qui danser. Il aurait pu demander à n'importe quelle Mangemort, mais c'était avec Bellatrix qu'il voulait danser. Il ne pouvait pas être avec n'importe qui; il était sensé être le maître, il était sensé être supérieur à eux. Alors il partit rejoindre Bellatrix.

POV Voldemort:

J'entre dans ma chambre, je la vois allongée, elle n'a pas bougé. Elle devrait se réveiller maintenant, sinon elle ne se réveillera jamais. Alors j'essaye de la faire revenir à elle, mais rien à faire. J'entre dans son esprit, elle rêve ou plutôt elle a des flash-back, mais je n'arrive pas à les voir distinctement...

Flash back:

La première fois que je le voyais, j'assistais à un match de Quidditch, il était assis juste derrière moi. Je l'avais repéré quand j'étais arrivée dans la tribune. Il était grand, brun aux yeux noirs, très pâle, les muscles bien dessinés. Je n'avais pas pu l'admirer plus de deux secondes, mais ça m'avait suffi. Je ne lui avais pas parlé, j'étais avec ma famille, j'avais 17 ans et il devait en avoir 20. J'avais senti son regard plusieurs fois sur moi.

La première fois que je le rencontrais en tant que seigneur. J'avais obtenu un entretien particulier avec lui pour lui faire part de mon envie de le rejoindre. Cinq minutes après il m'avait acceptée dans ses rangs, décidant même de me former lui-même.

J'avais pris mon premier cours fin août, il faisait très chaud ce jour-là, de plus en plus chaud... Il m'enseignait les sorts impardonnables, ses bras le long des miens pour me montrer la bonne position à adopter. Même si au bout du vingtième essai j'avais retenu la technique, il ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Il murmurait presque pour me dire comment faire, je sentais sa respiration le long de mon cou, ses bras puissants autour de moi. Je me retenais de lui sauter dessus, pensant à Rodolphus. Quand j'essayais de penser à mon futur mari, ses mains descendaient ou remontaient sur mon corps, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour que je ne pense qu'à lui.

Quelques temps plus tard, il me dit qu'il était temps que je montre ce que je savais faire dans un combat singulier contre lui. Bien sûr il me battit relativement vite, mais je me défendais quand même rageusement. A la fin, j'étais coincée entre le mur et le maître. Heureusement, à ce moment-là quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Un mois après je me mariais avec Rodolphus, le maître avait refusé l'invitation, ça m'avait vexée. Lors de la cérémonie, je l'avais quand même cherché des yeux, mais je n'avais vu personne.

La semaine d'après, j'allais avoir ma marque. J'avais mis l'une de mes plus belles robes pour l'occasion. Il se montra très froid, se contentant de me prendre le bras et d'y enfoncer sa baguette, et la Marque apparut. Ca faisait tellement mal que j'avais l'impression que mes genoux allaient se dérober sous moi. Il me retint contre lui, le temps que j'arrive à tenir droite. Sa main était passée dans mes cheveux et le long de mon visage. Nous nous étions rapprochés, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais au dernier moment il s'écarta et me dit de rentrer chez moi.

Une semaine après, il me donna ma première mission. C'était bien sûr un succès, il me dit même qu'il était fier de moi. Et puis il y en eut d'autres, et bien sûr d'autres succès... Au bout d'un an, j'étais devenue l'une de ses favoris et après 2 ans, j'étais sa favorite officielle. J'essayais de le conseiller quand on définissait les stratégies. Nous nous disputions souvent, mais à la fin, en général, il suivait mes conseils. J'étais une bonne stratège. Au bout de 2 ans et demi, j'étais devenue son bras droit.

Tout allait bien, comme dans un pitoyable conte de fées, jusqu'au jour où j'ai échoué lors d'une mission. Nous nous étions fait massacrer, la moitié n'était pas revenue, et les rescapés n'étaient pas en très bon état, voire en un seul morceau... La punition qui suivit fut exemplaire, mais malheureusement pour moi, j'étais l'exemple. Et pendant toutes ces années de dur service, il y eut des milliers de disputes avec Rodolphus, d'autres avec le maître, d'autres échecs et d'autres punitions...

Un soir, nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. Nous nous disputions, encore une fois, cela arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Cette fois, il était allé trop loin, il m'insultait littéralement, alors toute sang pur que je suis, je ne me laissai pas faire.

«Si comme vous dites mon intelligence ne dépasse pas celle d'un vulgaire escargot, alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous me demandez toujours mon avis!

- Tu insinues que j'ai besoin de tes conseils? Laisse-moi rire!

- Je suis juste là pour faire joli alors?

- ...

- Très bien, je vais rentrer chez moi dans ce cas!

- Qui te le permet?!

- Mais maître, à quoi je vous sers si je ne peux pas vous aider? … A moins que je sois là pour faire joli! Ou c'est plutôt que vous n'aimez pas être seul, alors que tous vos Mangemorts sont avec quelqu'un? Ah mais non, vous n'êtes pas le seul, il y a Pettigrow et Rogue!

- Je déteste ce que tu insinues!»

Il s'était vraiment rapproché, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il était vraiment trop proche de moi, je reculai un peu pour me heurter au bureau.

«Que détestez-vous le plus? Que je dise que vous êtes seul ou que vous leur ressemblez?

- Je ne suis pas seul! Et je t'interdis de te croire mieux qu'eux!

- Pourtant je suis votre favorite.

- Ca peut changer...

- Non, je ne pense pas...»

Il était presque collé à moi à présent, je sentais son souffle sur ma peau. J'essayais désespérément de ne pas fixer ses lèvres, de résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

«Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça?

- Votre façon de me regarder, de me traiter, de...

- De?

- De vous rapprocher de moi au point que je sois coincée entre vous et le bureau...»

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur différente, il me regardait pas, il me déshabillait du regard... Oh mon Dieu, il était encore plus proche, je n'aurais pas cru ça possible. J'étais penchée en arrière pour ne pas le toucher, il n'y avait plus que quelques millimètres qui nous séparaient. S'il n'avait pas été qui il était, j'aurais juré qu'il allait me sauter dessus.

«Maître...

- Tu penses tellement bien Bella.»

J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il m'encerclait déjà de ses bras, me serrant fort contre lui, ses lèvres m'embrassaient fougueusement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en sentant ses mains et ses lèvres sur ma peau. Tout alla ensuite très vite, il me retira mes vêtements, je fis de même pour les siens, puis il me plaqua contre le bureau...

Ensuite, il fallut un certain temps avant que nous «acceptions» ce qui c'était passé, puis il y eut un autre soir, une autre dispute et je me retrouvai encore dans son lit. Après cela, notre liaison devint nettement plus suivie. Il ne m'aimait sans doute pas, mais il était dingue de mon corps, comme j'étais irrésistiblement attirée par lui.

Plus tard, il y a eut sa trahison... Des mois de froid, pendant lesquels nos disputes ne nous menaient plus à rien... On peut dire que je souffrais presque tout le temps, la moindre faille de ma part était une raison pour me torturer... J'étais revenue à Rodolphus, et ça n'avait pas plu au maître bien sûr... Il se faisait souvent punir... Et puis ce fut ce fameux soir d'Halloween, le soir où il avait prévu d'aller tuer Potter...

«Maître, vous ne devriez pas y aller!

- Pourquoi donc? Crois-tu vraiment qu'un gamin puisse me battre?!

- On ne sait jamais...

- Douterais-tu à ce point de moi?

- ...»

Le maître se rapprocha de moi, il prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que ça ne se passerait pas comme prévu... Il s'avança encore, passa son autre bras derrière moi et me rapprocha de lui. Même si j'aimais Rodolphus, le maître me plaisait beaucoup... Je le laissai m'embrasser. Puis quand je sentis ses mains devenir un peu trop entreprenantes, je m'écartai de lui.

«Maître, vous ne devriez pas faire attendre votre victoire.

- Tu as raison.»

Sur ceux, il se détourna et partit. Je sentis que je ne le reverrais pas.

Après il y eut les Londubat... Azkaban... Et mon cœur meurtri à jamais.

Fin du flash back.

**A suivre, petite review:D Vous verrie quoi pour la suite?**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Et voilà encore une suite et oui une de plus à croire que je n'en verrais jamais la fin, mais je vais essayer de finir très vite cette fic pour qu'il n'y est pas encore une dizaine de suite, car c'est en voyant vos reveiw que j'ai fait le constat que ma fic ne plaît plus alors je vais l'arrêterle plus vite possible. Je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à ma bêta inkfire.**

Je me réveillai dans le noir absolu, mais je sentais un matelas sous mon corps, et j'entendais le bruit de la fête dans le salon. Je ne sentais pas la présence du maître, alors je sortis du lit, ou du moins j'essaya i. J'avais la jambe cassée, ou plutôt brisée en mille morceaux. Je cherchai à tâtons ma baguette, puis lançai un sort pour soigner ma jambe: ça fonctionna, je souffrais mais j'arrivais à tenir debout. Je partis en direction de ma chambre récupérer des chaussures plus pratiques que mes vertigineux escarpins, je devais partir aussi vite que possible, ou cette fois-ci j'y resterais pour de bon. Mon corps me lançait affreusement, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me soigner davantage. Je traversai l'immense manoir pour atteindre la cuisine en évitant toutes les pièces où pouvaient se cacher des invités. J'arrivai enfin à la cuisine; j'étais chanceuse, il n'y avait personne. Je passai par la porte de derrière, la referma discrètement derrière moi et m'appuyai un moment contre le battant. J'étais épuisée, ma tête me tournait affreusement, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me reposer. J'attendis seulement deux minutes, puis repartis. Je traversai les bois qui entouraient le manoir, m'efforçant de passer d'ombre en ombre; il me fallait être aussi discrète que possible. Ma seule lumière était la lune, qui essayait désespérément de percer les branchages si épais qu'ils me rappelaient ceux de la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, je ne tenais plus debout; je dus m'asseoir un moment. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'attarder, mais si mes jambes me lâchaient au pire moment, j'étais fichue. Je fis une pause de cinq minutes, puis me relevai avec difficulté. Je voyais à peine devant moi; j'évitai plusieurs arbres de justesse. Je dus bientôt refaire une pause de cinq minutes; j'avançais de plus en plus lentement. Je commençais à désespérer de voir la sortie, mais je devais tenir bon. S'il s'apercevait que je lui avais faussé compagnie, mon châtiment serait pire que la mort, je n'osais même pas y penser. Soudain, je rentrai dans un mur. J'avais enfin atteint la sortie, après une heure de marche. Je devais à présent soit longer le mur et passer par le portail, soit passer par-dessus... Je me dirigeai vers le grand portail en fer noir, ses grilles étaient immenses, surmontées de pics et enroulées de serpents tournoyant autour. Il n'y avait pas de gardes devant; ils étaient plus loin, occupés à torturer un Moldu. Je les aurais bien rejoints, mais je devais à tout prix partir. Je me fis toute petite et me cachai derrière un arbre 10 mètres plus loin pour transplaner. Mais pour aller où? Chez moi, du moins chez mon mari? Chez ma sœur? Ma famille? Ils me croyaient tous morte de toute manière, sauf Rodolphus...


	15. Chapitre 14

**Voila la fin de ma fic. Je remercie ma bêta et mes revieweuse. J'espére que la fin va vous plaire. **

J'étais arrivée sur une sorte de falaise. Les herbes étaient hautes, j'atteignis le bout et m'assis sur une grande pierre. Pourquoi étais-je arrivée ici? Pourquoi ici et pas ailleurs? Ailleurs, mais où? Je n'avais nulle part où aller. La nuit était fraîche, je m'enveloppai dans ma cape. J'avais ma baguette, de l'argent. Je ne pouvais pas aller dans un hôtel pour sorciers à Londres, ni nulle part ici en Angleterre. Il faudrait que je change de pays. Je m'inquiétais, mais au fond j'étais heureuse, j'étais libre, je lui avais échappé. Je posai ma tête sur le rocher à côté de moi, regardant le paysage, j'avais une sublime vue sur l'océan. J'entendis quelque chose bouger, je sortis ma baguette.

«Qui aurait cru que je te rencontrerais ici, Bellatrix. Tu ne fais plus la pute pour le seigneur?

- Ta gueule sale chien! Comment oses-tu me parler à moi, une sang-pur! Alors que tu n'es qu'un chien, Greyback!»

Il se rapprocha de moi, il n'était plus qu'à un mètre.

«Et en robe de soirée en plus! Tu t'es barrée ou quoi?

- Ca te regarde? Et puis pourquoi je te répondrais? Tu n'es qu'un chien!

- Arrête, tout le monde savait où t'étais passée!

- Comment ça tout le monde?

- Tous les Mangemorts, et bien sûr ta chère famille aussi.»

Ce sale chien se marrait de mon malheur, et en plus tout le monde savait, et personne n'avait jamais rien fait pour m'aider. J'aurais très bien pu crever, personne ne s'en serait jamais soucié. Je reculai très vit,e mais il me retint par le bras.

«Allez Bella, tu vas bien rester un peu avec moi...

- Lâche-moi tout de suite!

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je l'appelle pour lui dire que tu t'es barrée...

- Tu ne feras pas ça.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Lâche-là!»

C'était la voix d'un homme, et cet homme était mon mari. Je ne savais pas comment il avait pu me retrouver et je m'en foutais. Il était venu me sauver, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

«Rod...»

Il avait sa baguette pointée sur Greyback. Ce sale chien me lâcha et s'avança vers Rodolphus. Je voyais très bien qu'il allait l'attaquer, alors sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me suis avancée pour me placer à côté de lui.

«On vient sauver sa femme la pute?»

Cet enfoiré avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je le haïssais. Il lança son premier sort, que Rod évita, puis un deuxième et un autre et encore un autre. Et là le pire arriva, si vite que je compris à peine ce qui se passait.

Greyback se transforma en loup-garou. Rodolphus me poussa derrière lui; il avait peur pour moi. Pourtant, je savais très bien me défendre, et peut-être même mieux que lui. Puis le monstre courut vers nous. Je reculai instinctivement. J'étais au bord de la falaise, si je faisais le moindre mouvement je tombais. Greyback arriva très vite sur Rodolphus, qui le renvoya d'où il venait, sauf qu'au lieu de l'envoyer vers les bois, je vis la chose arriver vers moi, je voulus l'éviter à tout prix alors je reculai.

Je tombai, et très vite j'entrai dans les eaux noires et glaciales de l'océan. Il était déchaîné ce soir-là, et je ne savais pas nager. J'essayai désespérément de remonter à la surface, mais je commençais à manquer d'air et mes blessures me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Je n'arrivais pas à remonter, je sus que c'était la fin. Je ne vis pas ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, mais je savais que j'avais été malheureuse et que j'aurais mieux fait de me pendre depuis longtemps. L'eau envahissait mes poumons, je n'avais plus d'air, je sentais que je mourais et je savais que les bras qui m'enveloppaient ne me sauveraient pas.

**Review&Review&Review**


End file.
